Bloody Adventures Through Kalos
by MultiFandomFanGirlNoseBleed
Summary: Red, in order to try and forget about a certain trainer he is in love with, moves to Kalos and tries to get along with more girls who want to fuck him, more guys who want him dead, and a surprise he would've never expected. An unexpected encounter with his rival, Green Oak, who's grandfather thought it would be a good idea to send him to help Professor Sycamore. DON'T OWN POKEMON!


**Hey everyone, MultiFan here. Thought my NoseBleeders would like a different story. It's from one point of view for each chapter except the first one which is in third person point of view, but I will tell you the point of view in the Author's Note at the top of each chapter. It is an Adventure/Romance rated M because of violence, sexual content, and vulgar language. If you don't like it, oh well. This takes place in the Kalos region, and the main character is going to be-**

 **Red: ... Don't involve me.**

 **TOO LATE! Red is the main character, but who does he end up with? I guess you-**

 **Red: ... I swear... better not be-**

 **NO HINTS! THE NOSEBLEEDERS MUST READ TO FIND OUT!**

 **Red: ... You** ** _are_** **setting me up with-**

 **One more word, Red, and you won't make it past Chapter 2.**

 **Red: ...**

 **That's what I thought. Oh, warning, lots of surprises for you guys, Red, and the mystery person~ Any guesses or ideas for later chapters, let me know, okay? I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters mentioned in** ** _this_** **chapter. OC might come in later. I hope you enjoy~! Pun intended.**

Red looked around the house he had bought in Kalos using the Poké he had made in Kanto region as Champion. He had retired, letting Lance be Champion once again, only to watch him lose the title at his first match, a girl named Serena from Kalos, and was surprised to see the new type easily beat the Dragon Master. He chuckled silently as he thought back on that. He had moved to get new Pokémon, a new life, and hopefully over his pathetic crush. Serena had quickly become one of his friends, and he glanced at her as she walked into his house. "...?"

Serena looked at him and giggled. "Still being stoic and silent?" At Red's nod, she continued. "I figured you would want to choose your Kalos starter." She held out a container of three poké balls, and he grabbed the fire type, letting it out. She giggled. "That's Fennekin. Wanna give him a nickname?"

Red was studying the Fennekin. "Delphi. It's a girl." He saidd, surprising Serena. The Fennekin, Delphi, ran and jumped onto it's new trainer's shoulders, where a Pikachu eagerly nuzzled it. Red chuckled, putting both pokémon on the bed. "Pika." He said at Serena's curious stare at his Pikachu. Pika's ears shot up, and he looked at his trainer. "Pi-pika-pi?" Red nodded, tossing him a cheri berry, which he quickly gave to Delphi who had gotten paralyzed when Pika nuzzled her.

Serena nodded, and looked at him. "Here's a Kalos PokéDex, if you need it, um... You're cute by the way..."

Red took the PokéDex and rolled his eyes. 'Not another one of these girls that get obsessed with me...' He groaned inwardly. "Thanks... Need sleep."

Serena nodded in understanding. "I'll see you tomorrow, Red! I am starting my journey with Chester tomorrow!" She shook Chespin's pokéball to prove her point.

Red sighed in relief as she left, and continued looking around his house. Two rooms- one of which had been converted into his living room and the other now his bedroom, a dining room to eat in, a kitchen, a huge ass bathroom, and a nice backyard where he let the six pokémon he had brought with him, not including Pika, sleep. He nodded at them, fed them, fed Pika and Delphi, and took his shower. His hand traveled down to his erection that he had gotten from the trainer in his thoughts. He began moving his hand up and down his shaft slowly. He moaned softly, and ran his thumb over the slit on his head where beads of precum had already began forming. He panted and gasped as he continued, speeding up. He felt the knot in his stomach growing and let out a rather loud moan of a certain name that had him panting and smiling as he came over the wall of the shower. He quickly washed it off, and got into his bed, Pika and Delphi curling up to him. He thought of his 'pathetic crush' as he lied to himself and called it. He knew he was in love with the trainer. He knew he shouldn't be. He knew he would never forget the way the trainer he loved had tried for years to get him off Mt. Silver, but he wouldn't leave. If he was correct that trainer was in for a surprise when they got to Mt. Silver in the next few hours or so. He knew he should be focused on starting his journey, but the eyes he had adored for so long are what he fell asleep to, having interesting dreams that never seemed to stop and always seemed to give Red problems throughout the night. He knew he shouldn't be focused on the trainer anyways... The trainer probably hated his guts anyways.

_Next Morning_

Red woke up, and had another hand session in the shower as he had woken up with a groan. No sooner had he stepped out of the shower did he hear the door open. He groaned, running a hand through his ebony hair. He quickly pulled on his blue jeans, along with his black tank top, and his red and white hat. He nodded with his appearance, slipping on his black hightop sneakers, and grabbed his jacket. He looked at Serena and Calem. He sighed, whistled for Pika and Delphi, grabbed his Charizard, and returned to them. "...Let's get this over with."

 **Okay, my loving NoseBleeders, did you enjoy it? Have any guesses? Probably, but I will not give it away! I AM EVIL!**

 **Red: ... Why did I get off the mountain?**

 **Because I said you did.**

 **Red: ... I liked my mountain...**

 **Whatever. Anyways, I will try to update as soon as I can, and Colt says we probably aren't going to be doing the Creepypasta one as often as other ones, but, well, let me know your thoughts, and sorry about the short length of this chapter, I was just setting the scene... Hope to see you NoseBleeders next chapter~! Pun intended.**


End file.
